


Drowning in Love

by credlycrab_odddinosaur_insaneferret



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Bobby is a lifeguard, junhoe can't swim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:59:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/credlycrab_odddinosaur_insaneferret/pseuds/credlycrab_odddinosaur_insaneferret
Summary: If you know IKON a little bit, you know that Junhoe can't swim and that Bobby thinks he's cute ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yo yo yo!  
> Hope y'all are doing great today (and every other day of your precious little life ;3)  
> So I'm from Quebec so English is still not my first language.  
> You're opinion is welcomed so feel free to leave comments!

Chanwoo loves to swim, he really does. It'a sport so it's good for your body and your mind, it can be fun, and he can check people out ;) . He goes to the pool almost everyday and stays there a couple of hours. When he doesn't know what to do he goes there to swim. But the thing is that sometimes, in a pool full of strangers, you may look dumb just floating on your back, staring at the ceiling. So, he brought a friend, Junhoe. Junhoe hates pool, he really does. It' wet (eureka!) , there's always too much people, it's not very clean ( with all the band-aids and kids peeing in the pool), and he can't swim.  
The thing is that Chanwoo can be very convincing (or can manipulate others like a god) sometimes...Junhoe doesn't know how it ended up like that but he's now sitting on a straight bench, in a room hotter then Hell, staring at his younger friend, trying to look like it's comfortable. After 8 eternities ( arround 11 minutes...), he feels like he's about to boil, so he decides to go put his feet in the water. He sits at the side of the pool and dips his feet in. Naturally, Chan comes to see him. They talk about almost every subjects in the world but Chanwoo is bored.  
\- Hyung, why don't you come in with me?  
You see, Chanwoo doesn't know that Junhoe can't swim. His hyung has pride and thinks that Chan would make fun of him ( because he could totally xD)  
\- Not today... I don't feel like it.  
\- Pleaaase hyuuung *puppy eyes*.  
\- No.  
\- Okay...  
Chanwoo smirks. Then, in a super Flash-like movement, grabs both of his hands and pull him in the water.  
Junhoe, suprised, gasped. Bad idea. Hundred of liter goes in his mouth. He's trying his best to stay at the surface but he's just making everything worst by splashing water everywhere. You know how people tell you not to panic in those kind of situations...well it's easier said than done.  
The lifeguard immediately jumped in the water when he heard the splashing, swimming as fast as a surfer would go on a wave (... I tried to make a pun with SUrF y'know...but it's lame and I regret everything.). He grabbed Junhoe by the waist and got him on the tiled floor, getting out himself. He kneeled by his side and checked him ( not like *;)*but y'know to see if he's all good...I would describe it but I don't know what they do to see if you're not in trauma or whatever...). So. Junhoe is all good, his pulse is a little quick but he almost drown so it's pretty normal.  
\- Are you okay?, asks the lifeguard.  
Junhoe looks up to see his face but no words are coming out of his mouth 'cause holy mother of god does this boy is physically blessed. Is face looks like Jesus and Miss America had a baby: Beautifully Holy. And is body. Hmm. God he must work out because. Wooh. He is well sculpted. He still has his shirt on but a wet white T-shirt is not doing his job very well. If you see what I mean...  
Seeing that he was not answering, the lifeguard continued to talk.  
\- I'm Jiwon, but you can call me Bobby, he smiles.  
Junhoe does one awkward smile and mentally slaps himslef for stuttering his name out like an idiot.  
\- I'm J-J-Jun-hoe.  
(hoe ;) ... I'm sorry.)  
\- Nice to meet you Junhoe, can you sit up?  
Junhoe nods and sit up, his hands slidding on the floor. Before his head can hit the floor, Bobby catches his hands and pulls him close to his chest. Junhoe stares in his eyes and blush.  
\- You should be more careful...  
\- Y-Yeah...Sorry...  
Bobby helps Junhoe get up and make sure he is okay to go. Chanwoo thanks him about a million times because he feels awful...But. How could he have known that his hyung couldn't swim? Junhoe and him need to have a talk later about that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy you're at chapter two so I guess it wasn't ThAt baaaaadd... Well I hope.  
> I hope you'll like the second one!

Junhoe went back to the pool. Just from that simple sentence, you know that it's not gonna end well.

Junhoe couldn't get Bobby's face out of his head. The way he smiled and the way his shirt was stickin to his oh-so-well-defined abs. What? You can't blame him. His face got smashed on his chest...  
So...yeah...he managed to make himself willingly go back to where he almost drowned. But also to the place where an angel with a bunny face saved him.  
So here he is, sitting in those weird big yellow buoy, trying to look calm and cool while secretly staring at the lifeguard and trying not to drown again.

Everything was going perfectly fine, until a group of kids (probably a school group) came in, screaming and laughing their guts out like lost gulls. They mostly all jumped in the water, making weird moves to make others laugh (ahhh sweet young innocence...). Once inside the pool, they made sure to make as much waves as possible, splashing each others, diving and playing around.  
The waves were so strong that his buoy got knocked over, making him fall in the water.  
That wasn't planned.  
The scene from the previous chapter pretty much repeated, except when Bobby got Junhoe out of the water, he rollled him on his back, pinched his nose and pushed his head back. Bobby'S face was coming closer and closer to his at every seconds. Junhoe didn't know what to do, so he did what everybody would have done. Nothing. He stared at him like a dead fish.  
Bobby's lips crashed with his.  
Wow...There goes my first kiss...,thought Junhoe.  
He ddn't complain thought...  
It was honnestly amazing. The mouth-to-mouth thing was really a good way to get a kiss out of someone ( you can take notes for free ;) ) and Jiwon was really a good kisser. Not that Junhoe had any experience, he could have kissed a sloppy cheeseburger and have said the same... But Bobby's "kiss" was really great. Junhoe didn't move at all but it was great. The only thing that kina ruined the moment were all the little kids at the back complaining about how gross it was.  
Sadly, Bobby pulled away. They were both panting, from how long they had been pressed together.  
Junhoe lifted himself on his arms and looked at him.  
\- You do know that you didn't have do to this, right? I could've just taken the buoy.  
\- Yes.  
\- And you do know that I was perfectly fine, so I didn't need the mouth-to-mouth, right?  
\- Yes.  
\- Oh god I think I'm gonna faint...  
\- Please don't...  
\- Oh...I said that aloud...Cool...Yeah that's cool...th-  
\- So do you... maybe want to go out someday to get coffee or something?  
Junhoe was seriously taken aback from that.  
\- Yes. I mean...Uh...Only if you want to.  
Bobby giggled.  
\- So...Tuesday? 9pm? Meet me at the Kiwii Kaffe?  
\- Sure.  
It was the best day of his life...minus the almost dying part and the fact that he was at the pool and that he forgot it was his mother's birthday...yeah...it was an okay day finally...  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

Junohe didn't know if this could be considered as a date but he took no chances and dressed super fancy. He knew it was in a simple Caffe but he really needed to impress Jiwon and redeem himself about the two rescue things that happened.  
The "date" went perfectly fine, Bobby ordered an americano while Junhoe took a bubble tea. 

It was during one of the rare moment of silence that Bobby admired all of Junhoe's featured.  
\- You look really gorgeous in those thight leather pants, he casually said.  
Juhoe was totally not ready for that so he choked on his sip, coughing violently.  
Bobby smirked.  
\- Do I need to save you from that bubble tea too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed a name for the Caffe and I'm like suoer bad at finding names so I picked out a fruit and since it started with "K" I wrote caffe with a "K".  
> You did not want to know but that's okay...  
> I'm sorry for making you lose your time. Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I ship Junhoe with a couple of people but I needed someone who could be avle to lift him so I chose Bobby!  
> ( I couldn't imagine DongDong or Jinan do it...)  
> But you can imagine it was your bae if you want  
> *winky winky*


End file.
